


Memo: Avengers Quarantine Procedures

by silkylustre



Series: Avengers Quarantine Procedures [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cap Gets an Eyeful, Dubiously-Consensual Voyeurism, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Pre-Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Coulson arrives back at his desk after some Doombot wrangling, he discovers that things have not been handled per regulations for the other half of the Avengers. </p><p>It would appear that at least one junior field agent has failed to retain the information from the special procedures for Avengers quarantines because someone has placed Stark, Rogers, and Barton together in one lone quarantine chamber without clothing, privacy shields, or any form of necessary distractions.</p><p>Phil is rapidly downgrading his estimation of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memo: Avengers Quarantine Procedures

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Memo: Avengers Quarantine Procedures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075830) by [trilliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath). 



What I love about this fic is its humor, combined with longing and realistic porn. 

Listen to the podfic right here:

Download or stream the MP3 [here](http://silkylustre.parakaproductions.com/Marvel/Avengers%20Quarantine%20Procedures%201.1.mp3)! (right click and save)

If you would like to have other audio formats, please leave a comment, I'll do my best to create them! :D

Thank you so much, [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka), for hosting me!

Also, thanks so much to [trilliath](http://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath) for giving me permission to post this!


End file.
